This invention relates to the construction of display systems for use in the merchandising field, that is, structures and frameworks that serve as artistic and decorative supports and backgrounds for merchandise that is on sale in establishments of various kinds, for example, department stores and the like.
In the past, systems of a number of kinds have been available to the merchandiser, to provide shelves, racks, hangers, brackets, hangrails and other facilities upon which merchandise can be displayed. While permanent installations sometimes were used for these purposes, the changing needs of merchandisers made it desirable to be able to change and rearrange displays with relative ease and economy.
One display system that satisfied this need for flexibility and versatility is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,433, and utilizes as its principal elements extruded aluminum posts having longitudinal grooves in their sidewalls, with mounting slots in the bottom walls of the grooves, and elongated, board-like struts also made of extruded aluminum pieces and having mounting brackets in their ends that are engageable in the slots of the posts and tightenable to fasten the posts and the struts securely but releasably together. Although the extruded parts, by themselves, were not particularly attractive, that patented display system provided for the covering of the posts and struts with decorative sheet material, such as fabric, wood veneer, sheet vinyls and wallpaper, applied in strips and cemented in place. The exposed aluminum, along the slots, was dark anodized so as to be relatively inconspicuous.
While that patented display system was adequate for its intended purposes, it was quite expensive, considering the cost of aluminum extrusions and, in addition, the cost of labor and materials necessary to decorate the extruded parts to make them attractive. In addition, it was relatively bulky and had limitations with respect to the ability to provide polished metallic decorative surfaces.
This invention is an improvement in the type of display system that is described in that patent, and is usable in substantially the same way that is described in that patent, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference to avoid the necessity of repeating that disclosure here. The improved display system of this invention is substantially less expensive than the system disclosed in the patent--in fact, the posts and struts of the present invention presently cost less per linear foot in their highly attractive decorated condition than the cost of the undecorated extruded parts of the prior system. Moreover, brightly polished metallic decorative surfaces are available, as well as other decorative surfaces.